The Silver Locket
by BwayEveryday
Summary: It's just another night at the Harmonia Gardens for Dolly and Ephraim. Little does she know, it may be the last they ever share together, and Ephraim is determined to make it one to remember. Set four years before the events of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: _Hello, Dolly!_ is my all-time favorite movie and the other day, after watching it for probably the 50th time, I started wondering where Dolly got her silver locket. This is basically what came out of it. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one I've published so reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

The moon was as radiant as ever - taking center stage among the billions of stars it shared the sky with - but the moonlight was lost in the dazzling lights of New York City. It was much colder than a night in early April should be, the wind was strong and carried an icy chill; a harsh reminder that the arduous winter they had suffered through wasn't quite over yet. However, the cold wasn't the only thing in the air. It was buzzing with the constant sounds of footsteps, the clip-clop of horse's hooves, and the disjointed bits of conversations going on at once. The wintry weather may have been a bit bothersome, but it didn't prevent anyone from walking the streets and taking in New York's bustling nightlife. Everyone simply dressed a little warmer and held each other a little closer.

It was around seven-thirty and stomachs were rumbling as every restaurant in the city was hastily trying to prepare for the evening dinner rush. Tables were set, food was prepared, and the most excellent service was provided. Of course, no matter how first-rate these restaurants thought they were, the crown jewel of 14th Street -The Harmonia Gardens - would always surpass them all.

Nestled between two plain apartment buildings, the restaurant was a sight to behold. It was a grand building, long and rectangular with many white pedestals holding up the roof over the walkway to the main entrance.

Along the walkways, many streetlights and small light bulbs - which hung over the posters advertising all that the Harmonia Gardens had to offer – illuminated every architectural ornament and refined detail. Several sleek, black, horse carriages were stopped outside, either waiting for someone to return or to be dropped off. The curvature of the pillars and the sign formed a sort of rotunda with an ornate water fountain in the center; the white brick road from the walkways encircling it. At the back of the rotunda was a staircase laid out with red carpet leading up to two tall golden doors that lead inside and were carved with the most intricate designs. It was posh, polished and first-class. And that was just the outside. The inside was even more impressive.

Leading in from the entrance doors was a small circular landing also with red carpet and a long red staircase leading down to the main floor. This floor included a circular pathway for waiters to roll their dining carts to the tables on the far sides. Then there were the private dining rooms which, for those who could afford it, were the most elegant. There were designated spots for the orchestra, kitchen, and other small staircases branching off to more tables.

Music rang through every corner, resonating through the clatter of dishes in the kitchen and rising all the way up to the high, sculpted ceiling. The music, although it may have been drowned out by those having conversations, was not lost to the couples who were whirling away their worries on the dance floor. Delectable smells from all kinds of gourmet food wafted through the air and into everyone's noses, making their already ravenous appetites even more so. It truly was the best that money could buy. Everything was alive and bursting with activity. At the Harmonia Gardens, there was something for everyone so long as you had a vivacious spirit, a taste for good food, and a full wallet. And when it came to those three, no one had more of an abundant supply than Ephraim John Levi.

He was a simple man of thirty-seven with short black hair that was always slicked back, although you'd never be able to tell since he wore a top hat most of the time. His hazel eyes always had a certain glint to them as if he was curious about everything he saw. A well-groomed black mustache resided under his long, thin nose. He had chiseled features and prominent cheekbones. A handsome man, all in all. The dapper tuxedo he was wearing made him even more so, even if the green tie didn't exactly compliment the rest of his ensemble. Still, he wore this forest-green tie every time he came to the Harmonia Gardens. Ephraim adored anything green, money especially.

When Ephraim was twenty-eight his father died of Malaria and left his inheritance of about $600,000 to him, since his mother had seven children and he was their only son. Of course, he was very wise when it came to managing money because he learned from his father that the only reason he had made so much money was through hard work. Ephraim was a hard working man, at least, up until his father's death, which is why it bothered him greatly to have that large of a fortune - something he hadn't earned - while others were barely making ends meet. It was because of this, that although he still made sure to keep a considerable amount for himself, he had become a philanthropist over the years. However, ever since he met Dolly, he had made more of a dent in his fortune solely because he had someone important to spend it on.

He eyed her from across the table while she sipped a glass of champagne and smiled contentedly at the couples on the dance floor. She was twenty-three, about to turn twenty-four and even after three years of being married she never stopping fascinating him. Dolly had a certain air about her that one simply couldn't describe in words. Her hands were like those of a conductor when she spoke - animated and expressive, never staying still for a second - were what really entranced him. Every movement or gesture she made was long, graceful, and feminine.

As ladylike as she was though, she didn't have the typical characteristics you'd expect to find in a woman as genteel as herself. She was fast-talking, strong-minded, and straight-to-the-point when it came to conversations; much different than any of the other women he had encountered.

"A Jack of All Trades" was the only word he could come up with for her profession. She had an indefatigable drive to manage and arrange every aspect of people's lives and she certainly had a knack for it. There were numerous things that Dolly specialized in; a statement that presented itself in the hundreds of small, white, rectangular business cards that she always kept on hand.

Dolly had always been an enigma to Ephraim. She was an open book who spoke whatever was on her mind, but she still had those certain unexplainable things about her that only heightened his curiosity. This was something else they had in common, for Dolly was about the most inquisitive person Ephraim had ever known, aside from himself of course, and she believed that everything, in some way or another, was her responsibility.

Underneath her bold personality, she had a heart of gold and everything she did was only with the best of intentions. She believed that everyone had a story to be told and she was more than happy to provide a little guidance to ensure it was one with a happy ending. Ephraim had never met anyone like her in all his years, and he knew he never would again. In fact, anyone who spent five minutes with Dolly would come to the same conclusion.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Levi!" A German accented voice chirped from behind them and snapped Ephraim out of his reverie. Rudolph Reisenweber, the head waiter and good friend of them both, presented them with their food. It was the same as always: a stuffed chicken with giblets, dumplings, and Dolly's favorite - pickled beets.

"Good evening to you too, my good man. Everything looks delicious." Ephraim said, eyeing the silver platters hungrily.

Rudolph began serving up the food. "Only the finest for you, Mr. Levi."

Dolly swallowed a mouthful of champagne and beamed at Rudolph. "Yes, and it's so wonderful to see you again, Rudy!"

"The same to you, Mrs. Levi, and might I say, you look ravishing tonight."

Dolly gave him a sly grin, her cheeks lighting up a rosy color. "Why, thank you."

She certainly did, dressed in a showy, sparkling scarlet evening gown with matching shoes and her hair was done up in an elaborate design with a few red feathers adorning it. She pulled off her long white gloves that extended halfway up her forearm and placed them in her lap along with her napkin. Another waiter called for Rudolph and he bid them goodnight, leaving the two to their meal.

If there was one thing Ephraim knew about Dolly was that she had quite the appetite. Of course, she ate things slowly and carefully, not unceremoniously and all at once like him, but it all added up in the end and she could somehow eat twice as much as he did and still maintain her svelte figure.

After a few minutes the silence was starting to get to them both and Dolly was contemplating whether to say something, but her husband beat her to it.

"He's right, you know."

"What?"

"That you look ravishing."

"Oh please, dear, you don't have to flatter me. I'm sure Rudy only does it because it's part of the job."

"But it's true! Why, just yesterday I was walking through town and I overheard two of my acquaintances form the barber shop say how lovely you looked and how the very sight of you made them all the less eager about going back to their own homely wives." It was a lie, but he hoped she at least got the message.

Dolly giggled, the chiding tone in her voice betraying her amused expression.

"Eavesdropping again, dear? Lord in heaven, sometimes I think the only voice in the world you don't listen to is the voice of reason."

"That wouldn't be such a problem if it didn't just spout nonsense all the time." He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and the ever-present itch to ask questions that had been simmering in the back of her mind all night finally became too much.

"So, tell me, how was business down at the barber shop today? Did anything interesting happen? I mean, were there any revolutionary breakthroughs in coming up with that new hairstyle everyone was talking about? " She shoveled a generous portion of beets into her mouth, anticipating a long answer.

However, Ephraim wasn't in his usual mood for storytelling. He was suddenly growing very tired and it was wasn't like him to feel drowsy at this time of night. Chap 2

"No, it was just the usual really, and you?"

At the invitation to speak, she started chewing her mouthful faster and faster before giving up and swallowing most of it whole. Ephraim chuckled at the display. Dolly was constantly waging an inner battle with herself on wanting to hear every detail of other people's lives and talking nonstop about her own.

"Oh, goodness gracious, I went through a trifle today Ephraim! You see, I have this friend of mine, a seamstress, and she's the sweetest little thing but a bit of handful. Anyway, she hired me to find some fabric for a dress she was preparing to make 'something fashionable and unique'. Those were the only demands she gave me so I set off to find something that would meet those requirements. I stopped by that the fabric shop, you know, the one on 5th Avenue? Unfortunately when I got there it was closed and I only had a few hours before I had to meet back up with her and deliver it. For some reason, I thought I had some fabric back at the house, but of course, I didn't and I wasted an hour racing back there and another hour trying to find any kind of fabric at all that I could use."

A sudden mischievous gleam sparked in her eyes, the same look they always took on when she was scheming.

"Then I had an idea. It wasn't fashionable, at least probably not by her standards, we don't exactly have the same taste in clothing and it was a last resort to say the least, but I did have an idea for something unique. From what I could find, the next best thing to fabric was those curtains in the sitting room, but then, of course, I found that the cat had clawed up the entire backside of them. Oh, that little thing has got a devil inside, I tell you, and the worst part is how difficult it is to stay angry with her. It's a good thing we were going to throw those curtains away anyway.

Now, I knew I couldn't use those tattered things so I tried to find something else with a tapestry pattern and another half hour went by before I remembered that old rug in the kitchen that your mother gave us."

Ephraim's eyes widened, he didn't like where this going.

"It took me a while to shake all the dust and cat hair out of it, but I pressed it, rolled it up, put it in the back of the carriage, and arrived back at the meeting spot in no time at all. I managed to convince her that it was the most fashionable design in Europe but hardly anyone was wealthy enough to afford it here and that this particular fabric was imported from Spain. Wouldn't you know, she was thoroughly satisfied with it and I could already tell it would make a gorgeous dress for her. The only downside is that now I've got to find something to replace that rug."

To indicate she was finished, she gave an expectant look at Ephraim, who was barely containing his laughter.

"Wait a minute, so tomorrow when I'm walking through town I'm going to see a woman wearing our second-hand kitchen rug and boasting to everyone that it's a hot commodity in Spain?"

Dolly nodded. "Yes, I would think so. Who knows, Ephraim, tapestry could be very in this season." They both looked at each other for a minute before their lips started to quiver and they burst out laughing. This went on for several minutes and as Ephraim was laughing, he felt an uncomfortable, all-too-familiar tightness starting to build in his chest. He coughed violently into his napkin until the feeling subsided. He pulled his napkin away from his mouth…and froze. Right where he had coughed into was a considerable amount of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seem to stand still as Ephraim stared down into his napkin. He immediately balled it up as tight as he could, making sure the red patch was well hidden, shoved it into his pants pocket so the waiters wouldn't pick it up, and glanced at his wife to see if she'd seen it. Thankfully, she had her hands covering her eyes, still laughing at her antics and muttering "Good Lord, what did I get myself into today?"

He let out a sigh of relief and mumbled a quiet "thank you" to God. He reached for his wine glass to get the metallic taste out of his mouth and found that his hands were trembling. This wasn't the first time his lungs felt like they were burning, but it was the first time he had coughed up blood. A soft gasp from Dolly's direction snapped his attention back to her and she was looking at him with wide, concerned eyes.

"Good heavens, Ephraim, you look like you've seen ghost! What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" He knew he wouldn't get away with a simple "I'm fine" but he also knew he couldn't tell her the truth, at least, not here and not yet. As always, his luck was in his favor and it was at this moment that the sound of trumpets erupted from the bandstand and the lights started to dim throughout the restaurant. Dolly quickly gulped down the remainder of her champagne, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and made sure the feathers in her hair were securely in place. She knew what was coming. Sure enough, Rudolph marched out on stage as a spotlight followed him and he declared that the dance competition was about to begin. Dolly stood up and grabbed Ephraim's hand expecting him to follow, but he didn't. The coughing turned his drowsiness into complete exhaustion. He wasn't even sure he could even walk, let alone dance.

"Come along, Ephraim, this is your favorite time of the night!" That was true, and it had also become hers too. Soon after they had first met, he had told her all about the Harmonia Gardens, especially their dance competitions and how he'd always wanted to participate in them but needed a partner. Dolly told him dejectedly that he'd have to keep looking since no one had ever shown her how, and he explained that he was more than willing to teach her. She was a fast learner, even if a little reluctant at first and soon dancing became another one of her many talents, but also one of her few indulgences. Eventually, they had both become skilled enough that one night after the dance contest, about two months after they met, they won their first gold cup. They also won fifty dollars, but Ephraim was quick to give away part of it to the cabman, part of it as it a tip to whomever happened to be their waiter that night, and the remainder of it to a police officer he just happened to pass by on the way home. He had more money than he knew what to do with. He didn't need more and besides, Dolly didn't even think twice about the money; she was so overjoyed at the golden cup that she marveled at it all night. Luckily for her, it wasn't their last and they had won two more over the course of the last three years.

"Dolly, I can't tonight…." His head and lungs throbbed in unison, but the momentary look of disappointed that flashed across her face before it was replaced with an obviously fake smile hurt more than anything else.

She dropped his hand and sat back down. "Alright dear, we don't' have-"

"-Because I wanted to give you something." He interjected, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small wad of pink cloth. He had to think of some sort excuse and he knew somewhere in the deepest corner of his heart they wouldn't be together for much longer.

"I hadn't been meaning to give this to you so early, but…." The wad unfurled and inside was a small, silver, oval-shaped locket engraved with roses and vines along the sides. He opened the latch and inside there were two black-and-white photographs behind thin sheets of glass. The one on the right was the more candid of the two. Chap 3

On a night similar to this one, only not quite as cold, Ephraim met Dolly - back then she was Ms. Gallagher - for the first time at the Harmonia Gardens. Not _in_ the Harmonia Gardens, mind you, back then she wouldn't have even dreamed of being able to afford just looking at that place. No, they met on the street outside of it. Dolly, at nineteen, after a long day of working whatever particular job someone had called on her for, was trying and failing to flag down a carriage to take her home. Ephraim, at thirty-two, had just exited the restaurant after a very satisfying meal and was descending the staircase to his carriage when he spotted Dolly, who had briefly turned around and met eyes with him.

Her cornflower blue eyes glistened with the reflection of the streetlights like a placid lake reflects the moonlight. She had full, plump lips that were turned up into a smile and a slight tinge of red graced her cheeks and Ephraim wondered if it was from the makeup or from the sight of him.

Her beautiful auburn hair was piled high on top of her head, half covered by a big decorative hat. She wore a simple peach colored dress with long sleeves and a high lace neckline. Tan colored gloves covered her long, graceful fingers which were clutching a ruffled handbag.

Ephraim was entranced. He approached her slowly and introduced himself, tipping his hat and giving a slight bow. Dolly curtseyed and was about to say something until her attention was turned towards another passing carriage to which she attempted catch the driver's attention. He offered her a ride in his carriage to wherever she needed to go and pointed to a swanky black horse-drawn carriage. Her eyes widened a bit and she asked what it would cost, already reaching into her handbag, but he merely shook his head and told her that her company was enough of a payment.

It was a short ride to her tiny apartment, but long enough that they were both completely head-over-heels for each other once they had reached their destination. When Dolly waved goodbye from the sidewalk, and Ephraim from the carriage window, they knew it wouldn't be the last they saw each other.

Because of Dolly's occupation, she had acquaintances all over town who worked an assortment of jobs. One of them happened to be a photographer named Charles who was walking past the Harmonia Gardens at exactly the same moment that Dolly and Ephraim first spotted each other. Even from a distance, he could see the intense look of love in their eyes and he knew it was a golden opportunity. He prepared his camera and seconds later a quick flash lit up the darkness around him, and he had captured the moment they fell in love forever in a square, black and white picture.

A few weeks later, Dolly was working as a wedding planner and called on Charles for his services. After the wedding he presented her with the picture and she was elated. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before pointing up to the now empty dais were the couple had previously been and said, "Charles, darling, it won't be long before you're photographing me and Ephraim up there." And it wasn't. They were married a few months later and she arranged for Charles to have a front-row seat since practically everybody in town was invited. After the ceremony, when the three of them were sifting through the countless photos Charles had taken, Dolly found one she liked in particular, which just happened to be the second locket picture, the one on the left. It was just a simple, posed picture of Dolly and Ephraim just after they had cut and served the cake; both with overjoyed expressions - along with a little bit of cake - on their faces.

After their wedding, Ephraim, decided to treat Dolly to dinner at the Harmonia Gardens. Her first time there, she was absolutely astonished that she could be a part of such an opulent lifestyle and she found herself repeatedly asking Ephraim what everything cost. The waiters, all old friends of Ephraim's, had instantly taken to her and they quickly became her friends as well. The first of whom she met was Rudy who also seemed to be the most smitten with her. She hadn't known any man other than Ephraim to be so chivalrous and she made sure to tell Rudolph that, making them both laugh. Now, here they were three years later, eating the same food, sitting at the same table, and reliving the memories all over again as Ephraim watched Dolly admire the locket.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful! Thank you, darling!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Happy birthday, Dolly." He said, returning her embrace.

She glanced back up at him, surprised. "This was a birthday present? But it's not for another three weeks?"

"I know, but…..just in case. This way, one way or another, I'll always be with you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, Ephraim, you already will always be with me. Didn't you pay attention at the ceremony? That's basically what marriage is."

They laughed a little at that before Dolly leaned in to kiss him and they stayed that way for a minute, saying everything they knew could never be put into words. It was Ephraim who broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you," into her ear. She smiled and looked up at him with so much affection in her eyes. "I love you, too." The haunting melodies of the orchestra swirled around them, but they were too far away to hear it. All around, waiters were running back and forth, the lights gleamed above them, and a multitude of different colored blurs on the dance floor whizzed past them, but their eyes were locked on each other. No matter what happened, at that particular moment, everything was right in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

Two waiters, Stanley and Hank, watched Dolly Levi from the other side of the room with concerned expressions. Hank was a thin, young man while Stanley was an older, more portly man and he carried a serving of carrots in his hand, intended to be given to Dolly, but he was a little hesitant about going over to deliver them. It was Friday night and she had come back again, asking for a table for two just like before. Dolly smiled at the empty chair next to her and never took her eyes off of it as if she was listening intently to a conversation that only she could hear. Then she pointed to the bowl of mashed potatoes, nodded, and shoveled another serving onto the already overflowing plate.

"This is the fourth time since Mr. Levi's passing that she's done this." Hank said, worry apparent in his tone.

"How long do you think she'll keep this up?" Stanley asked. Little did they know, but this would be the last they'd see of her until she would return to the Harmonia Gardens again four years later.

Hank sighed. "I'm not sure." Dolly was now laughing gaily while one of her hands was covering her mouth and the other was lightly tapping the table. They could barely hear her saying something like "Goodness gracious, dear, you're quite the card tonight!"

From where Hank and Stanley were standing, they could see that the tears that had formed in her eyes while she was laughing were now streaming down her cheeks and like diamonds glinting in the light. Though she was still smiling cheerfully, her eyes were filled with anguish and sorrow over the loss of her beloved. She opened her hand, the one that had been balled into a fist all night, and revealed that she had been clutching a silver locket. To the two waiters, it held no significance, but to Dolly it meant more than anyone would ever know, and she grasped it tightly to her chest as if at any moment it could be taken away, just like Ephraim, and she could do nothing to get it back.

"Poor Mrs. Levi….I didn't think this would happen again. Perhaps we should…." Hank trailed off, not sure if he should suggest intervening, but of course Stanley knew what he was about to say probably even before Hank said it.

"No, it's not any of our business. Besides, Rudolph will find out eventually and knowing him he'll want to do something."

"Rudolph doesn't know yet? About Mr. Levi, I mean?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you think Mrs. Levi will tell him?" They watched as Dolly gazed lovingly at the empty chair, leaned over, and kissed her imaginary Ephraim.

"Hank, I don't think even she knows he's gone."

**The End**


End file.
